Christmas to remember
by MoonTL Uchiha
Summary: Tengo una gran idea-. Aquellas palabras provocaron que el azabache temiera, siempre que el rubio tenía una estupenda idea, el temía por su seguridad. Y no se equivocó, después de que Naruto terminara de contar su plan sabía que no saldría fácilmente de esta./ One-shot-SasuSaku :)


**Antes que nada! Feliz Navidad mis queridos y queridas lectores. **

**Aqui después de algunos meses trayéndoles este pequeño One shot, recién horniadito de mi mente. En realidad llevo mas de medio día tratándolo de subir... peero fanfiction no me dejaba acceder .-. ¬¬ en Fiin! al Final se pudo y aqui esta. espero que sea de su agrado :) **

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

* * *

**Tengo una gran idea-. Aquellas palabras provocaron que el azabache temiera, siempre que el rubio tenía una estupenda idea, el temía por su seguridad. Y no se equivocó, después de que Naruto terminara de contar su plan sabía que no saldría fácilmente de esta.**

* * *

¿Cómo es que había acabado así? Encerrado en el baño, mirando aquel tonto disfraz que debía ponerse. Jamás imagino que él, Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios de todo Japón, y actualmente, representante de la empresa, tendría que disfrazarse de aquel animalito característico de la época. Nunca, en el más mínimo pensamiento de locura pensó vestirse así. Pero nunca digas nuca.

Ni siquiera cuando en la escuela tenían que presentar distintas obras para los padres de familia. Pero ahora, no era ninguna obra. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? En qué momento de su vida pensó que tendría que hacerlo. Claro, todo gracias a su idiota pero querido amigo con sonrisa zorruna y su pervertido sensei, como lo llamaban de cariño. Y porque no, a su amada esposa. Aquella chica que en algún tiempo fue su amiga, esa chica de cabello rosa y grandes ojos jades.

**Flahs Back**

**.**

**.**

_-Tengo una gran idea-. Aquellas palabras provocaron que el azabache temiera, siempre que el rubio tenía una estupenda idea, el temía por su seguridad. Y no se equivocó, después de que Naruto terminara de contar su plan sabía que no saldría fácilmente de esta._

_-ummh, no suena mal-. Dijo Kakashi, mientras asentaba su taza de té._

_**Tiene que ser broma,**__ pensó el azabache con un tic en el ojo._

_-Sera increíble Sasuke, imagínate, Hana, Minato chan, Daisuke y Mizuki, estarán felices, ya veraz que le encantara-. Comento Naruto, con una sonrisa más ancha que la anterior._

_-no_

_-no suena tan mal Naruto-. Repitió su Kakashi, analizando la situación._

_-no_

_-Vamos teme, debes hacerlo. _

_-de ninguna manera y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-. Concluyo el azabache cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Que planean?_

_Temió en ese momento, sabiendo que terminaría por ceder, al ver entrar a Sakura junto con Hinata a la estancia. Y no se equivoco_

_-Es una estupenda idea-. Chillo la chica al término de que Naruto les contara el plan-. ¿Tú que dices Hinata?_

_-Me parece divertido-. Respondió la oji perla._

_- Kakashi sensei será santa, Naruto un elfo y Sasuke kun tu un reno-. Dijo Sakura, repasando lo que Naruto les había dicho-. Perfecto… tendremos que ir de compras ahora mismo-. Chillo la peli rosada poniéndose de pie-. Kakashi sensei, Naruto y… ¿a donde crees que vas Sasuke?_

_-no-. Repitió el azabache, mientras intentaba nuevamente escapar._

_-Vamos Sasuke, tus hijos estarán felices, ya veraz-. Sakura lo había interceptado parándose enfrente de él._

_-Contratare a alguien_

_-Uchiha, si no lo haces te prometo que no cocinare tu querida comida de tomates por tres meses-. Sentencio la Oji Jade, subiendo tres dedos hasta la vista de Sasuke. Sasuke trago grueso, no su preciada comida, sin embargo había decidido que esta vez no cedería. Sabía que era una sentencia desafiar a su esposa, aun así lo hizo._

_-Podría comprarla_

_-¿Así?-. Dijo la pelirosa furiosa, y no hicieron faltas más palabras para entender lo que su mirada decía._

_-Bien, lo hare._

.

**. Fin del Flahs Back .**

Suspiro lentamente viendo nuevamente aquel disfraz.

-teme, apresúrate-. Chillaba el rubio del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy-. Respondió, mientras se colocaba aquel disfraz.

Si, jamás imagino verse así. Llevaba un traje café que le cubría el cuerpo, unos zapatos de reno, con una nariz roja, sus orejas y una esponjosa colita de reno. Al salir observo a Naruto, el cual llevaba unas mallas de color verde con franjas blancas, zapatillas rojas y puntiagudas, con una camisa y short verde, guantes blancos y un gorro verde con punta de algodón. Kakashi llevaba el típico traje de santa Claus,

-¿Que tal suena?- Pregunto el eliplateado.-Jo Jo Jo, Feliz Navidad-.

-Estupendo, Kakashi-. Alabo Naruto con el pulgar arriba.

-Bien, estamos listos.

- Ahorra arre Rodolfo- Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba de cuatro patas con Naruto arriba de él a modo de caballo.

-Quítate de encima Naruto Dobe.

-Se supone que los renos no hablan teme-. Razono Naruto, ignorando a Sasuke-. Además NO andan en dos patas.

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Sonrían para la cámara-. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando se vio rodeado de flashes.

-¿Qué demonios haces Itachi?-. Pregunto a punto de perder la paciencia, mirando a su querido hermano, ir y venir de un lado a otro.

-Espera, sostén esto-. Dijo Itachi, entregándole la cámara Kakashi, para sacar algo más. Sasuke sudo frio-, tengo que grabar este momento. Sonríe Sasuke, o asustaras a los niños

-Vamos Sasuke, es Navidad-. Animo Kakashi, palmeando la espalda de Sasuke, para después posar para la cámara.

.

.

.

Bajaron de aquel improvisado trineo que Kakashi e Itachi habían construido.

-Jojo-. Rio el peli plateado, esbozando una sonrisa mientras tintineaban unas campanas. De un momento a otro observo en la ventana el reflejo de la que suponía seria su hija.

-¡Mami, es Santa Claus! ¡Es el… y viene con un reno!-. Escucho el grito de su Mizuki, quien miraba por la ventana.

-¡Y un duende!-. Segundo Hana, la hija de su mejor amigo.

Siguieron caminando, y por supuesto el en cuatro patas.

-Jo Jo, Hola niños-. Saludo Kakashi, con una voz distinta, abriendo la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una bolsa café claro que contenía los regalos.

-Santa-. Chillaron los niños en corro, corriendo a abrazar al nombrado. Para después correr entre Naruto y el.

Por las aberturas de los ojos miro a todos. Todos estaban ahí, los padres de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y por supuesto sus padres. Todos sonreían, estaban felices. Una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpo… era pura felicidad.

Aquello valía, todo por su familia, por ver a sus hijos reír, sus sobrinos, y la sonrisa de Sakura. Porque ahora no solo era uno de los más importantes empresarios. Ahora tenía una familia, unos hijos maravillosos con una esposa a la que amaba más que a nada. A su idiota amigo, con aquellas copias en miniatura que siempre que lo veían corrían a sus brazos, llamándolo tío Sasuke. A Hinata que había logrado hacer feliz a su amigo y mostrándose gran amiga de Sakura. Sus padres felices por ver la casa llena y escuchando la risa de sus nietos. Itachi, que a pesar que ahora tenía un video para fastidiarlo infinidad de veces siempre había sido el mejor hermano y ejemplo. A todos, porque jamás imagino que al casarse con Sakura tendría una familia así de grande.

Y por ellos era capaz de todo, con tal de verlos sonreír.

Porque ella había logrado romper aquellas barreras de hielo y llenarlo con el calor que solo una familia podría llenar.

Después de repartir regalos se subieron a su "trineo" y desaparecieron para irse a cambiar. Al terminar regresaron a la fiesta.

.

.

.

-¡Papa, Tío Kakashi, Tío Naruto!-. Saludaron sus hijos, Daisuke y Mizuki, al verlo entrar por la puerta en compañía de los nombrados.

-¡Papa!-. Gritaron nuevamente, mientras corrían a los brazos de Sasuke.

- Vino santa con un duende que se parecía al tío Naruto y un bonito reno-. Canturreo Misuki, tomándolo de la mano para caminar.

-Sí, y mira lo que nos trajo-. Siguió Daisuke, se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos, mientras ambos le mostraban sus respectivos regalos. Ignorando los flashes que iban y venían por todos lados, cortesía de Itachi.

-Daisuke vamos a jugar-. Chillo Minato

-Yo también juego-. Grito Misuki, levantándose torpemente.

- Yo-. Dijo suavemente Hana, bajando de los brazos de Hinata para correr hasta los demás.

Sasuke se levantó, topándose con una Sakura que le sonreía cálidamente.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Sasuke kun-. Y sin decir algo más, depósito y tierno beso en los labios del Uchiha, para después abrazarlo.

.

.

-Sonrían para la cámara-. Decía nuevamente Itachi, mientras programaba la cámara. Corrió rápidamente para posicionarse junto a su familia. Todos sonrieron, a aquella foto que duraría por años. Un retrato de la gran familia con la que contaban.

-No puedo esperar para el siguiente año-. Comentaba Naruto, mientras esperaba el flash de la cámara.- O porque esperarse tanto, aún queda año nuevo, después San Valentín y Pascua-. Sasuke solo lo escuchaba, conocía el final de aquella frase-. Tengo nueva ideas teme.

-Dobe-. Empezó Sasuke-, te aprecio es por eso que te daré ventaja de correr.

Naruto rio nervioso, para después del flash de la cámara arrancar a correr.

-Niños, nunca cambian-. Comento Mikoto y Kushina, mientras veían a sus hijos correr por la casa. Fukagu y Minato sonrieron.

-Definitivamente-. Dijo Sakura y Hinata en coro.

-Dobe

-teme

**FIN**

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Tomatazos, criticas... sasuke sexys, se acepta de todo. :) Son gratis!**

**Respecto a mis otra historias estoy trabajando en lo capitulos... :) Los quiero. Y sigan disfrutando de la Navidad :)**


End file.
